


Knock Knock

by orphan_account



Series: Love is a Sound [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing, Cuties, Ficlet, Finally, Huge Dorks, Kisses, Lots of blushing, M/M, cool scenery, it's really cute i swear, jean is super shy, punk!jean, the whole fic is blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean takes Marco on a date (finally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another one and hey look it actually has romantic development ^u^
> 
> I still have no idea where I'm going with this series

It had been almost a week since Marco and I began hanging out, and all of my previous nervousness about talking with him had disappeared. I learned that, he too, was pretty shy at some moments, especially when we began talking about our relationship.

It was obvious we both liked each other and had a mutual interest, but neither of us was willing to engage in “couple activities.” The closest physical interaction I got was during one of our lunch dates when Marco wiped mustard from my mouth, and that was hardly romantic. We acted more like friends than anything, so I decide it was finally time to man up and at least kiss the guy.

**Jean:** _when are you free tomorrow?_

__

**Marco:** _Another date already? My aren’t you the charmer…_

__

**Marco:** _I’ve got a later shift tom so I’ll be home 7:30ish._

**Jean:** _curfew is at 11 it should be fine_

**Marco:** Great! I’ll see you then. :)

Although I would never admit it to anyone, the smiley face he used sent a tingling sensation through my stomach. During that moment, I knew that this would be the date that I finally kissed Marco.

The rest of the afternoon I spent concocting a genius plan (that I knew wouldn’t fail) for this date. Every little detail had to be perfect if I wanted to impress Marco. Every. Little. Detail. I obsessed over it until my mom called me down for dinner, and by then I was confident the plan would succeed.

* - - - *

It was around 7:16 (PM, not AM) the next day when I began to panic and stress over whether or not this date would actually get me a kiss. What if Marco didn’t even want to be in a relationship and that’s why he kept avoiding physical interaction? Or maybe he thought I didn’t want to be in a relationship?

But it was too late to chicken out. I put on my only nice shirt (an off-white button-up) and combed my hair back, praying to whatever holy being that was out there that I could impress Marco.

The ride to his house was much too short, and before I knew it, I was parking my motorcycle in the Bodt’s driveway. I swallowed the fear that had lumped itself in my throat as I inched toward the door.

I timidly knocked on the door so quietly that no one on the other side could hear. “Have confidence” was my mantra as I tried again, knocking hard enough to hurt my knuckles.

_Knock knock knock!_

The sound reverberated through my spine and my initial panic returned. Soon, I could hear the loud clicking of heels against wooden floors. The door was opened with a flourish, revealing a tall, bird-like woman in a dark colored business outfit. Her heels made here only a few inches taller than me, but that much more intimidating. A scowl crossed her features and she immediately focused on straightening her tie when she saw me.

“You must be Jean,” the woman said icily as she dusted off her jacket. My only response was a curt nod. “I’m Marco’s mother. Now, I’ll have you know that I am a no-nonsense woman, and I expect just that.”

I slowly nodded again, completely baffled how this cold, stiff woman could be related to Marco.

“My son will not be participating in any under-aged drinking or whatever illegal activity you have planned,” Mrs. Bodt continued, glaring at my piercings.

“I-I haven’t planned anything illegal at all, we’re just going out to see a movie. I promise your son will be safe,” I stammered; this lady was intimidating.

Luckily, Marco appeared next to his mom the next moment. The only similarity I could see between them was their hair color, other than that they were complete opposites.

“Mom, are you scaring Jean? I thought you said you weren’t going to do this,” Marco frowned at his mom as he stood next to me and linked our arms. My face flushed much brighter than I would like to admit, and I could see Mrs. Bodt visibly stiffen. “See, Mom, I’m okay. It’s alright.”

Mrs. Bodt’s gaze softened and I recognized the worry in her eyes. “I just dont want you to get hurt.”

The way she said that made me think that she wasn’t just talking about physical injury.

“Your son will be fine,” I confirmed, moving my hand down to squeeze his.

Mrs. Bodt nodded and her gaze hardened again. “Okay, just make sure that you’re home by ten o’clock, no later. Have a good time, boys.”

And with that she promptly slammed the door shut, leaving Marco and me outside.

“Hey,” I exhaled.

“Hey.”

We stood in silence kinda staring at each other for a moment. Marco was the one to break the silence.

“Sorry about my mom, she’s really over-protective of me, and thinks that every time I’m going out I’m going to rob a bank,” he sighed. “I know that she loves me and everything, but it’s just really embarrassing sometimes.”

“Don’t get me started on embarrassing moms, wait until you meet mine- crap I didn’t mean- Not saying that you’re going to meet her soon, I just-”

Marco giggled into his hand, “Oh my god, Jean, I get it.”

I nodded, face red, and began leading him toward my motorcycle. I handed a spare helmet to the freckled boy, which he took extremely hesitantly.

“Will you be okay…?” I gestured wildly to the bike and then back to him. “I never asked if you would be uncomfortable riding. We can walk; the theater isn’t that far-”

“Jean,” Marco put a reassuring-hand on my shoulder. “I’ll be fine, I just haven’t ridden a motorcycle before. First time jitters?”

“It’ll be fine, I’m a good driver- a great one.” This was actually a true fact; I had payed attention to all of my driving classes, especially when I got my motorcycle, so I was an excellent driver.

Even so, Marco’s laugh sounded forced as he settled himself down behind me. He kept his hands at his side, swaying ever so slightly. I turned around to see that he was blushing and keeping his eyes focused on a particularly interesting crack in the driveway.

“C’mon, Marco, I’m not going to hurt you,” I teased him. “Seriously, unless you want to fall off you’re going to have to wrap your arms around me.”

With a stiff nod, the freckled boy gently rested his arms around my midsection, so he was barely touching me. I began to slowly drive, and  Marco’s grip immediately tightened.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe with me,” I murmured, hoping to put some of his grim thoughts at ease.

His grip didn’t loosen much as we began to speed up, but I didn’t mind too much- it was actually pretty nice having him so close to me. I was just silently hoping that this wouldn’t be the only time we would be so physically close tonight.

**  
**  


“So… what movie are we seeing?” Marco asked into my back when we got stuck in traffic.

“We aren’t seeing a movie,” I said, trying to sound as confident as possible. “I thought we could do something else…”

The freckled boy’s arms immediately tensed around my stomach and I could practically hear his eyes widen.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t doing anything too bad,” I reassured him.

“No motel?”

“No motel.”

And with that, the red light finally turned green and the conversation was muted by the roar of the motorcycle engine. Marco leaned into my back, loosening his grip on me.

I drove around for awhile until I found the exact area where I wanted to be. I parked my motorcycle on the curb of the street and helped Marco out of his helmet.

“Jean, are you sure this is the right place? It’s kinda dark here…” Marco frowned looking around and taking out his phone to light up the area. The pale light made his eyes shine bright and illuminated the small smile forming on his face, making my stomach fill with a fluttering sensation. “This is the old park, isn’t it? The stopped construction in the middle of making it, so a lot of things were never installed.”

“That’s correct. C’mon,” I laced his soft hand with my sweaty one, “follow me.”

Furtively, we crossed from the makeshift parking-lot to an outcrop of trees that gently rustled in the warm breeze. Marco nearly dropped his phone, which he was using to light up the ground he was stepping on, when I abruptly halted on top of a decent-sized hill.

I let go of Marco’s hand and gave him a chance to look around in awe. From the point we were at, the whole park could be seen, a large expanse of simply grass and trees. Because the construction was closed so early, the builders hadn’t gotten around to building any streetlights, so the only light was provided from the moon, which made the pond that slightly to our right glimmer with every ripple.

“It’s beautiful,” he sighed, still illuminating the ground with his phone. Gently, I took his hand, the one that held the phone.

“It’s even more beautiful if you turn this off,” I whispered, clicking the power button and shrouding us in pure darkness. In the dim light I could see Marco’s shy smile widen, which did awful things to my already butterfly-filled stomach.

And we just stood there, holding hands and looking at the shimmering pond and quivering grass, breathing in the warm late-summer's breeze. It was in this moment that I decided to man-up and do it. It was time to man-up and kiss the adorable freckled boy I had been kinda-not- really dating for the past week.

I turned my head, and the expression on his face set my heart knocking against my rib cage. Clenching his hand, I got his attention.

_It’s okay, Jean. You’re cool; you can do this._

“I just,” I took a deep breath. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

My voice cracked at the end of the sentence, but Marco didn’t seem to notice. His face was flushed red and his mouth formed a small “o.” For a second, I thought I had overstepped my boundaries, but then he nodded.

“I think I would be okay with that,” Marco said, barely audible.

So I kissed him.

It was slow and sweet and absolutely nothing like I had ever experienced before. There was nothing sexy about it at all, and yet I still found myself enjoying it wholeheartedly, smiling into the kiss.

Even as we pulled away, my heartbeat echoed through my head, rattling my brain. I couldn’t help smiling like a complete idiot, and was comforted when Marco mirrored my expression. We continued to hold hands, but let our gazes move from each other back to the scenery.

Eventually we sat down on the grass, only a little too close to each other, and stared at the stars. Marco knew a lot more about constellations then I did, and pointed out what each one was and what it meant. (We even did the cheesy “I can’t see a star” “Oh let me hold your hand and point using it” thing, which sent shivers down my spine.)

It was 9:30 when an alarm went off on my phone, signaling we should leave. Marco was pretty upset to go, but we shared another tentative kiss and held hands all the way back to the parking lot, so it was kind of a win for me. As he put on his helmet, I promised him that we would come back, and he beamed at me, causing my face to turn a few shades brighter than it already was.

 **  
** “I would like that,” he whispered in my ear as he circled his arms around my waist, relaxed this time, and rested his head against my back. “I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments, along with headcannons for future stories, are always appreciated.
> 
> EDIT: This is so old oh my god please read my more recent work so you know I'm actually a decent writer


End file.
